The Mob Girls - A Minecraft fanfic
by Dardric
Summary: Steve's exploring turns into an epic adventure of magic, prophecy, blocks, and hot monster girls. The mob girls will learn about the humans from Steve and help to solve an ancient feud hundreds of years old.
1. Chapter 1 - The Temple

Chapter 1

* * *

_** Steve's POV-**_

I have to move fast. I quickly glace at the sky to see how much time I have left.

"Three quarters across the sky" I say to myself. "Maybe 5 or 10 minutes."

I set off running. 12 pork chops are enough to keep me going. I'm going towards the strange building that I encountered in the forest a few days ago. Maybe there is some nice loot inside.

After a little while a reach the odd structure. It looks about 8 meters tall and made almost entirely of mossy cobblestone. I hadn't seen anything like it before. A gaping hole in the side marked the entrance. I stepped inside.

_** Cupa's POV-**_

'_Almost nighttime,'_ I think to myself. _'Than everyone should show up.'_

I'm skipping along in my favorite forest, on my way to meet up with my friends at our temple in the forest. Yeah, it was old, overgrown, and smelt kinda bad, but it was the only place we could get away from our parents.

I start whistling my favorite song. I don't remember the lyrics, but it had something to do with Creepers. I should know, I am one.

After a few minutes, I reach the temple. I check the horizon, and see the sun disappearing from the sky. '_Cool, they'll be here any minute!'_

But, before I enter the temple, I here a sharp cry of pain echo from inside. It didn't sound like anything I had heard before. Silently, which I didn't have to work to hard to accomplish, I crept into the temple.

_** Steve's POV-**_

"OW!" I yelled out in pain. I cried out because I was shot by an arrow. When a second arrow didn't fire, a realized it wasn't a skeleton.

"Then what shot me?" I looked around the room until a reflection of light caught my eye. I then saw a thin, almost invisible wire running up to the wall.

"Tripwires," I think aloud. "This place is trapped."

I cut the wire with my sword, and another arrow flies over my head. I here a light squeak and turn at the sudden noise. I see nothing but cobblestone and a torch on the wall. _'Probably the wind,' _I think, and keep on walking.

_** Cupa's POV- **_

OH MY NOTCH THAT ARROW ALMOST HIT ME! I just peeked around the corner and an arrow came out of nowhere. I snapped back to the wall, and almost screamed, but stopped myself.

Whatever shot that wouldn't shoot me. It must have been shooting at whatever is in here. I start tiptoeing forward, but stop dead in my tracks at a groan of anguish comes from the darkness." Are you kidding me?" a mysterious voice calls out. "I lost two hearts, and all I get is rotten flesh and some iron?! At least it wasn't a total waste."

I here a chest close and footsteps approach. A strange creature appears from the darkness, and stops dead in it's tracks when it sees me. We lock eyes. The temples suddenly feels a lot smaller.

_** Steve's POV-**_

I was frozen. Not of fear, but of curiosity. I looked the girl up and down. She wore a hoodie covered with different shades of green. I almost looked like it was she was wearing, but I saw a short skirt on her. Her eyes were a light amber and she had hair of the same shade.

Questions flooded my mind. Who was she? Why was she here? Is this her home? Is she single? I had to say something… anything! "Uh…hi." '_Brilliant' _

Her eyes suddenly lit up and she rushed at me. I reached for my sword, but she reached me before I could. Leaping at me, the girl tackled me to the ground and started asking a barrage of questions.

"Oh my Notch I haven't seen anything like you before where did you come from what kind of mob are you you're kind of cute why are you here are you lost…" Oh Notch this will get annoying fast.

"One question at a time! And can you get off of me?"

She suddenly realized our awkward position and blushed. "Oops… sorry."

The girl climbed off of me and helped me on to my feet. "So what do you want to know?" I ask, brushing off the dirt.

"What are you?"

'_Um…'_ I think, slightly confused by her statement, "Human?"

_** Cupa's POV-**_

What?! This weird (and somewhat cute) creature is a human?! I remember my mom telling me about humans. They invaded Minecraftia and attacked us. We tried fighting back, but they were too strong. We kept them at bay, and the war between us and them continues to this day.

I back away quickly and my mind filled with horrible thoughts. Will he kill me? Torture me? USE me? I cowered in fear.

He came closer to me and I screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"What? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Stay away!" I repeated.

He knelt down and looked at me with genuine sincerity. "It's ok," he said calmly. "I won't hurt you."

I saw him smile and hold out his hand. I could trust him. I grabbed his arm and he lifted me up. "Thanksss," I hissed, before slamming my palm to my mouth. He looked up in realization and backed away. "You… you're a… a Creeper?!" I nodded.

He sat down, a look of shock on his face. "But… how… you…"

I sat next to him and took his hand. "Hi, my name is Cupa."

_** Steve's POV-**_

If she didn't kill me before, she wouldn't now. "Steve," I reply to her introduction. "How do you look like a girl… a human girl?"

"I've always been this way," she states. "Nobody really knows why."

"Why are you here, " she asks me.

"Found this place a while back, and I wanted to check it out. Do you live here?"

"No, me and my friends hangout here a lot."

I went back and forth for a little while. I learned that she lives in a town called Hisston and her mother is The Creeper Queen.

"Then wouldn't that mean you are the Creeper Princess?" I asked.

"No," she said calmly. "The Queen gives birth to all Creepers. But, when she dies, a new female Creeper will take her place."

"Oh… I see," though I didn't really understand why.

Our conversation was cut short when we heard a feminine voice from upstairs. "Hello? Cupa, are you here?" "Oh no" she said, tensing up. "Andr is here"

* * *

**I hope you enjoy my fanfic. Steve and Cupa make a cute couple don't they? But what will happen if Andr comes and finds them out? Will there be bloodshed? And the old humans? Why did they invade Minecraftia? Stick around and these questions will all be answered... maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Andr the Ender

Chapter 2

_**Cupa's POV-**_

Why, why did she have to show up then? "Andr?" Steve asked. "Who's Andr?"

"She's a friend of mine." I reply, just before a wave of thought washes over me. Andr is an Enderman, and if she locks eyes with Steve… Oh no.

"You have to stay here!" I whisper. "Why?" He asks. "If she's anything like you…" "She isn't like me. If she sees you you're dead." His eyes widen with fear.

I think for a moment. '_Andr is an Enderman, so if she doesn't see him…' _A redstone lamp lights up in my head. "That's it!" I say under my hissing breath.

"What?" Steve asks, before I usher him over to explain my plan.

_**Andr's POV-**_

Where is that girl? She is always the first one here. Did her mom need her for something? Enderman aren't very up-to-date with the Creeper Kingdom, but she would have told me if it was important.

Soon she appears at the bottom of the steps, silently, as usual.

"There you are!" I call out. "What were you doing down there?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all… hehe." Weird, she doesn't usually talk like that. "Cupa, are you hiding something?" "NO! Um… I mean… I'm not hiding anything." She plasters on a fake smile. I don't believe her, but no point in trying to get it out of here.

"So, how are you?" She tries to start the conversation. "Pretty good." I reply. "Not much really happening in the End, other than the occasional human getting roasted by Mom." My mother is the Ender Dragon, queen of the Endermen. "Anything up in the Creeper Kingdom?" "Another storehouse blew up, but that isn't out of the ordinary."

"Where are all of the others?" Cupa asks. "Cindy got some burns yesterday, Gel almost drowned, and Silk and Widow ran into a human-hut on the way here. Yaebi… no one really knows what he does."

Suddenly, I feel a presence, and whip around, searching for the entity.

_**Steve's POV-**_

Those purple eyes lock with mine. '_Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please, please, please.' _"What are you looking at?" Cupa asks her. "N-Nothing" she stammers, confused, and turns back around. I mentally sigh with relief, thanking my invisibility potion, and continue creeping along the wall.

"Have you ever met a human?" I freeze again. "Once, why do you ask?" Andr replies. "No reason, just wondering," she states back. "What would do if you saw another one," she asks. Andr bends down and pulls a cobblestone block out of the ground. "This," she growls, and slams the block into a mossy stone block, crushing both cubes.

I make a very audible whimper, and Andr whips around again. "What was that?" she asks, to nobody in particular, and my heart reaches up to my throat.

_**Cupa's POV-**_

"Andr, there is nothing in this temple but you, me, and some moss. Stop freaking out" I insist she turn around, before she finally complies. I think of a to keep her occupied.

"So, checking anyone out yet." By Enderman standards, Andr was pretty hot. She wore a full black jacket and a short, black skirt. She has dark hair, purple eyes, and a cute little beanie with two ender eyes on it. "No, no one in particular." she replies. "All enderboys are the same, cocky and uptight."

"Yeah, yeah sure." I unconsciously respond, while glancing over her shoulder. As if fading into existence, Steve appeared, mere centimeters from the entryway. Accidentally, I gasp, and Andr follows my gaze, only to make eye contact with Steve. '_This can't be good.'_

* * *

**OH, CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just love it? Andr and Steve have locked eyes, and to anyone who has played Minecraft knows that this isn't a love at-first-sight scenario. Good luck Steve.**


End file.
